


pity pity pity.

by shirogvne



Series: Coping Mechanism [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirogvne/pseuds/shirogvne
Summary: A series of where i cope with my feelings through writing these various chapters. Although I might add humor into it to make things lighter. It is also for me to practice my skills in literacy since I'm beginning*i'll add in more character + tags once i begin writing more and more.





	pity pity pity.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a coping mechanism.
> 
> keith dealing with self-hatred and hating pity. but inside he wished for comfort and forgiveness after his regretful actions

pit·y

ˈpidē/

_ noun _

noun:  **pity**

1\. the feeling of sorrow and compassion caused by the suffering and misfortunes of others

 

_ Pity.  _

_ Pity. _

_ pity pity  _ pity pity pity.

 

Keith did not need pity. It was always like that. He wanted to be isolated after telling someone about his problem. He would lash out, get in trouble and be lectured, later to regret his actions and feel sad as fuck about it. He wanted someone. Someone to let him rant his feelings and never say anything. No comfort, no words about it. That was all he wanted. 

 

He let out a shaky sigh as he say on the bed in his room, sitting on the edge so that he could let his legs hang off. He was slumped down with his elbows on his thighs to support himself as his fingers were in his hair, shaking slightly as he once again lashed out on Pidge for being selfish. He couldn’t remember and only doing that made his headache worsen. He sobbed unexpectedly and his eyes widened.

 

He scrambled onto his bed and buried himself under the thick blanket and sobbed into it, the only thing he was hearing was his inner thoughts and the silence in the air- just like when he accidentally yelled at his friend. He squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to let the frees fall freely, feeling his heart practically split in heart maybe for the millionth time.

 

loathe

lōT͟H/

_ verb _

verb:  **loathe**

1\. feel intense dislike or disgust for.

 

_ Loathing _

_ loathe  _

_ self-loa _ the 

self-loathing 

 

Keith was disgusted with himself, or rather hate was a more better word. He had hated himself as he realized his mother wasn’t gonna come back and probably never loved him, since she left him with his father, who gave him up to the orphanage. Ever since then, he always envied people who talked about their parents so sweetly, especially when they knew he was an orphan. They knew that and he knew they were only teasing him but of course, his feelings broke him down and he once lashed out. He hated himself so much. So much so much so much so much. 


End file.
